elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Joining the Guild
Before joining any of the three guilds in North Tyris, it is required to embark on a rite of passage. Depending on the guild in question the task assigned varies. Joining the Fighters' Guild To receive this quest, talk to Doria the fighter watchman in Port Kapul. Usually the easiest (depending on the type of monster assigned), by far the simplest of quests. To join the Fighters' Guild one has to kill 3 of a specific monster. This can vary from the common Putit to a slightly rarer monster, but for the first guild quest it won't be anything beyond Danger Level 15 monsters. Easy Mode If playing in Advancing mode, the player can abuse this quest by savescumming until a common, weak monster is assigned as the quest target (Putits, Yeeks and similar common monsters are possible options). Joining the Thieves' Guild To receive this quest, talk to Abyss the thief watchman in Derphy. While sounding simple, it is suggested to plan in advance before completing this quest. The requirement is to wait out 5 months without paying taxes. While ingame it says 4 months, the player is not considered unpaid until a month after the bill comes. This quest cannot be cheated by taking it before reaching level 6 as it is tied to the number of unpaid bills, not the number of months. Buying bills from Miral the legendary smith does not seem to work either. Completing the requirements for the quest WILL cost the player -60 Karma, rendering them a criminal and causing Guards to attack on sight and Shopkeepers to refuse doing business with you. There are a few ways to mitigate this, listed under the Karma page. Also, the player can simply lay low in Derphy doing quests until Karma restores enough. There are no guards there and the Shopkeepers don't care if they deal with criminals, so there is no risk staying. Easy Mode A quicker way to complete this quest is to buy extremely heavy cargo and walking around the overworld map. The severe speed reduction from the cargo will make days pass quickly, as well as special events like the "Dead Adventurer" which allows to recover Karma. The speed reduction only affects while in the overworld. If the player does not care for the cargo they can simply drop it in the outskirts once the quest requirement is complete. Joining the Mages' Guild To receive this quest, talk to Lexus the guild watchman in Lumiest. The requirement for completion is to get 30 points worth of ancient books, read them, and deposit them decoded in the guild box besides the watchman in Lumiest. The higher the rank of the book, the more Literacy is needed to translate it. Easy Mode The simplest way for low-level players to find ancient books is to wander the Puppy Cave finding low-rank books to translate. Wizards of Elea spawn frequently in the dungeon, and upon death may drop low-level spellbooks and potentially ancient books. This can be time consuming, so bring enough food and supplies. List of Ancient books Category:Quests Category:Lumiest Category:Port Kapul Category:Derphy